1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to information retrieval systems and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for generating a single search query for multiple, dissimilar heterogeneous search engines from a client station in a distributed information system.
2. Background Discussion
In the prior art, many information retrieval systems require custom code to translate a given search question into individual target search grammar. Such systems have been handicapped by programming language which does not address general purpose search and retrieval or the systems are tied to a specific commercial product which supports only the features of those products and not a full range of desired capabilities. What is needed is a system and method operation to generate a single query to reach and be processed by a large set of heterogeneous search engine products and then have the search results returned as a single, fused list of relevant information. More specifically, what is needed is to provide a client with a set of object classes which provide a template to perform required translations. The entire translation process is templated so that the process can logically be driven by altering a run-time configuration file rather than writing new code. Where code is required, the code may be inserted via a run-time binding to a shared object allowing a translation product to ship as a single, universal version.